The present invention relates to a lifting tool for lifting or upending a flanged object.
Such a lifting tool is known from WO2012093940A1 wherein a flange is clamped by a moveable flange engagement member.
DE 89 00 457 U1 relates to a device for holding loads, particularly for lifting objects with a receiving bore, such as industrial grinding wheels. The device reaches through the receiving bore before lifting the load. The device has a number of spring loaded gripping hooks. The gripping hooks are forced against the spring load by a bell shaped flange to a spread stance wherein the object is gripped and can be lifted.
Such a flanged object is in particular an offshore foundation pile. These foundation piles with flanges are usually upended and lifted by hooking a device under the flange. Under circumstances this may provide a poor safety.
Known lifting tools are not suitable for upending and lifting heavy structures with smaller diameter flanges. Furthermore, high stresses are frequently encountered in the transition from the flange to the remainder of the foundation pile.